In a wireless charging system, a wireless power transmitting device such as a device with a charging surface wirelessly transmits power to a portable electronic device. The portable electronic device receives the wirelessly transmitted power and uses this power to charge an internal battery and to power components in the portable electronic device.
It can be challenging to regulate the flow of wireless power in a wireless charging system. For example, in a wireless charging system having a wireless charging surface with an array of wireless power transmitting coils, it can be difficult to determine which coils to use to effectively transmit wireless power to a portable electronic device. It can also be difficult to detect the presence of foreign objects on the wireless charging surface.